


Il Peso

by Roro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Flash Fic, Hogwarts is my home, I know it has nothing to do with my fic but..."Always", I'm Sorry, Introspection, Italiano | Italian, My Craziness is out control, Not Beta Read, Post - Deathly Hallows, Read it muggles!, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roro/pseuds/Roro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco è sempre stato schiacciato da un peso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il Peso

Sono sempre stato schiacciato da un peso, sempre, fin da quando ne ho memoria.  
Un peso, in un qualche modo vivo: lo sentivo muoversi sopra di me, duro e freddo. Mi schiacciava, mi opprimeva, mi impediva di essere ciò che realmente volevo essere.

Il peso di mio padre, che troppe volte e per troppo tempo ho assecondato, facendo cose che ora scatenano in me solo rimpianti e tristezza.  
Il peso di mia madre, che si aggrappava a me come sua unica via di fuga da quell'esistenza altrimenti vuota, che era costretta a vivere.  
Il peso di doveri e responsabilità che non avrei mai voluto, ma che sono stato costretto ad accollarmi.  
Poi, tutto ad un tratto, il peso è sparito, dissolto nel nulla.  
Con la morte del Signore Oscuro sono stato liberato da quel peso che tanto odiavo.

Ora un nuovo peso mi opprime.  
Lo sento, più pesante del primo, si muove sopra di me, mi schiaccia, mi impedisce di respirare, mi soffoca, mi opprime, non resisto più…  
Ora basta!

«Potter quante volte ti devo ripetere che la tua parte di letto è quell'altra?»  
Anche se non sembra, io adoro essere schiacciato da questo nuovo e caldo peso.


End file.
